


The Touch Of His Hands...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>A little fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch Of His Hands...

"You don't have to do that now you know..."

Anton's voice is soft as he moves into the room, noting that Katie had stolen his polo-neck but left herself only panties on her lower half, there was something a little erotic about it and he couldn't help but love her for doing it. His chest was bare where he had slept in only pajama pants. Now he moves to wrap his arms around her, cheek pressed against her shoulder, his arms tight. She smiles, continued to wash up, her muscles moving under her cheek. He smiles when she finally stops, lifting his head and turning her so she is facing him, his hand brushing into her hair, thumb brushing lightly over her lips, his kiss instant when she inhaled slightly. It is a soft kiss, but holds promises of love and passion. 

She pulls back slowly, her eyes locked on his even as she smiles, moving to stroke his cheek, her voice soft. 

"Didn't you get enough last night...?"

"I don't think I could get enough of you ever."

His voice is light, flirtatious and yet honest. 

"Then we should probably go back to bed..."


End file.
